Prophecy of Death
by Abby-Kitty
Summary: IY/Kag it's a little sad in the beguining but it gets better! It's an alternate ending/universe and it has a bit of mystery, but not much.so if you like magic and excitement then READ THIS!!!!!!!! have fun! Edited Chapter 6!
1. a prophecy is born

Prophecy of Death  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi except for the ones made up by myself. I do not claim the story of the adventures of Inu Yasha and company. Ok, this is my first story so bear with me here. Thanks to Jen for editing my first chapter! Chapter 1: A prophecy is born  
  
The wind blew across the barren field. What was left of the grassy field blew among the corpses and broken flags of two armies, now dead. Amongst the dead, a figure began to move and slowly get up calling out to his unmoving comrades. His voice was desperate and filled with sorrow. The wind carried his voice to the end of the clearing reaching a new figure standing in the shadow of the trees. The shadowed figure turned its head at the sound of the other mans voice, and it drew its sword.  
  
The Desperate man was frantically turning over bodies calling a name. His once White hair, now red from dried blood, blew across his face in the breeze. His tears flowed out of his golden globes as he yelled 'Kagome'. He soon came to a particularly large man and, heaving, turned him over. His eyes widened as he saw the figure laying still with open unfocused lifeless eyes staring into nothingness. The young man fell to his knees and he reached out a shaky hand to gently prod the stilled form of his love. When he found she didn't have a pulse he picked her up and held her to him, sobbing.  
  
"Kagome, oh gods no. Oh gods why?" He cried.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him, and he stiffened feeling the presence of his nemesis. It was the man, or demon, which started all of this chaos and destruction. "Naraku." The tragedy stricken man growled  
  
"Kukukukuku." The man now known as Naraku chuckled, "Ah, Inu Yasha, you are so gullible. You and your wench practically gave me this." He held up the Jewel of Four Souls for Inu Yasha to see. Inu Yasha never turned around; he didn't need to for he knew what nark held. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, hanyou, I killed her to get this. And I must say, I enjoyed it." Naraku grinned.  
  
That was the time Inu Yasha's sorrow filled soul snapped. He set Kagome's body on the ground and brought his hand over her lifeless eyes, closing them. His eyes turned red as he stood up with his back sill turned to Naraku. His hair slowly turned back to its natural white color and seemed to flow in an unnatural wind. He slowly turned facing Naraku, his face harboring three pointed red stripes on his left cheek. A blue aura surrounded his body and his hair grew slightly longer then it's usual length as well as turning silver. His claws grew longer and sharper, also tuning pure silver. He lifted his head revealing to Naraku his blood red eyes.  
  
Naraku stared at Inu Yasha in near surprise. He was 'slightly' amazed at the power reviled by the Hanyou. Of course Naraku wasn't worried, he did have the full Shikon on Tama after all. So what if this mutt had gained a "bit" more power then before? Naraku would still kill him right?  
  
"Naraku," Inu Yasha's voice held repressed pain and sorrow. His eyes held noting short of loathing, his face expressionless, "I'll make you wish to be dead and rotting in hell by the time I'm through with you. For what you did, death is far too kind." Inu Yasha's eyes cast down to look at his true loves dead body, "I hope to meet you in our next life. I wish I could have had the courage to tell you how I felt in this one. You will be avenged tonight."  
  
The hanyou turned to look at the man named after Hell, "It's time to finish this." His eyes locked into the scichotic eyes of Naraku.  
  
It was then Naraku knew he was going to die this night. Maybe not physically, maybe not mentally, but he knew that tonight was the night when he really was going to rot in hell for all eternity. Naraku jumped back facing his opponent and Inu Yasha did the same. They waited.  
  
The entire field was silent. If one would look carefully at the scene they would have seen every crow in the area turn their heads and watch, as if waiting. If that person were to look harder, they would see Lady Fate herself watching with great interest, for this fight could decide the fate of history. Lady Fate had no say in this fight. Even her twin sister, the Lady of Destiny, cold not yet foresee the outcome. In this fight it was for the two Demons to decide the fate of the future. In a battle such as this, the outcome could be either good or disastrous. The last time a fight of this magnitude had occurred, the sea had swallowed the great city of Atlantis. The whole of Japan seemed to hold its breath for fear of death, as the two combatants summed each other up for the right time to strike.  
  
The breeze blew silently across the meadow, a silent signal to all who bear witness to this time-changing battle. Naraku, seeing his death, screamed a challenge to the gods as he leapt towards Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was silent as he leapt towards Naraku. They met in mid-air sending a wave of power to wash away all of the slain, and creating a 10 foot crater that would later be known as the hidden valley.  
  
It was at that time the twin sisters; Destiny and Fate's, hearts went out to the pain stricken hanyou, for he was fighting for love. It was also then that Naraku absorbed the full power of the corrupted Shikon on Tama. Now with this power Naraku couldn't just be killed, he would have to be rid of that power beforehand. Fate and Destiny knew that this battle would not end in this time, so they put their power together to weave a prophecy of great necessity for the future of this world. It would certainly change the history fated to be but it was a sacrifice the human and demon race could hopefully handle. The two races would eventually need to get along eventually anyway. Inu Yasha brought back the Tetsusaiga for his final attack. If this didn't get the Shikon no Tama out of Naraku then he knew he would surely die. He put his life into Fate's hand.  
  
Naraku shoved his sward through Inu Yasha at the same time Inu Yasha brought the Tetsusaiga down onto Naraku's forehead, causing a whirlwind of power to rip through the surrounding forest making the crater deeper and wider. When the whirlwind ceased, only a dieing hanyou was left kneeling in the middle of a barren wasteland that spanned for 50 miles in every direction. Clutched in his palm was the Shikon no Tama, and as his soul left this world, so did the Shikon no Tama. His soul was not yet finished for its destiny was set. All that was left to do was wait for the day it would be reborn. For now naraku, and the Shikon on Tama were sealed safely away until the time came for both to reawaken and a prophecy to be reveled.  
  
  
  
Ai-yaaaaaa!!!!!! *Sigh* the first chapter is finished!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!! Wow that was harder then I thought it would be. Of course it was still fun! ^_^ sorry it was so short! I just needed to get this out so you all could understand the rest of the story!!! Oh and don't worry, all is not lost between IY and KAG! Infact, this is just the beginning! So tell me what you think and I'll write more! Just no flames please. Constructive criticism welcome. Arigato! ~_^ -Abby Kitty 


	2. Reawakenings

Prophecy of Death  
  
By: Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi dose, no matter how much I wish it, It will never be mine. Thanks to those who reviewed!!!! I seriously cried when I read the things you Kind hearted souls said. ARIGATO!!!!! Especially when the authors of stories I've read and loved said such nice things, arigato again to all of you. Oh and Jen I forgive you but you may still be busy so you'll have to edit this only if YOU want to. Okeday? OK! ( Well, I'd better hurry and write because my demon of the little sister is gonna have my head on a platter if I don't give her the computer in an hour. (Brat in question holding a knife and laughing insanely.) Abby Kitty sweat droops. (Nervously), On with the story.... Chapter 2: Reawakening Year 2078  
  
The Museum in New York was incredibly dark. Of course it would be this time of the night, or should I say day. After all, it was one in the morning. Everything was silent and the patrol guards were of course at home in their beds. Not exactly the smartest of decisions, especially on this night. The darkness swirled around the ancient objects seeming to swallow them whole. It seemed to pause at a certain object, a blade and it's scabbard. A blade, which incidentally, could destroy the whole of the "Big Apple" itself. Of course that wasn't why it was valued, or why it was being displayed so proudly in the most famous museum in the world. For one, historians in this age refused to believe in anything remotely supernatural, or even something that was going to be desperately needed for the fate of the world. For another, Its value; unfortunately, lie in the fact that it was one of the few swords left in tact, and with its scabbard, from the Warring States period in Japan. It looked very old and not well cared for because it was rusted, bent and chipped. The blade itself looked as if it would fall apart with only a small touch. The scabbard however, was in perfect shape. It gleamed in the smallest bit of light as if it was made of black Ivory. It's smooth surface seemingly indestructible. The sword and scabbard sat side by side in the display box as if they demanded respect and aw. The darkness, for some reason, could not seem to engulf this piece of display, for the sword was silently pulsating a gentle blue light, and the scabbard only magnified that light. The darkness seemed to feed on the light in ecstasy, until the sound of footsteps rung through the empty halls of the museum. The foreboding sound of the footsteps slowly and dreadingly came closer to the ancient sword and it's scabbard. The sword's light became brighter as if in challenge; the sound of a heart beat sounding from it seemed strangely loud in the corridor. The footsteps became louder as they drew nearer, then, out of the darkness a figure materialized a few feet away from the sacred items. It was the figure of a man, he was tall, but not overly so. He had long wavy hair tied back in a loose braid, his eyes glowed a bright green in the darkness. He seemed a part of the darkness itself with his graceful movements like a cat stocking his prey. His black leather trench coat swaying in around his booted feet and leather pants. He grinned maniacally as his eyes lay on the sword, his hands reaching into his trench coat for an object of black metal, created for the death of others. "Tetsusaiga," He hissed the name as if it were a curse, "This time, this time, you will not hinder me in my goals!" The sword seemed to pulse brighter mockingly. The mans eyes narrowed into a glare as the swords beet became louder. "Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUPPPPPP!" He screamed as he brought out the gun pointing it at Tetsusaiga, and in one swift movement he pulled back the Trigger. The shot rang through the hall and for a few minutes there was complete silence. In the silence a strange humming was heard accompanied by the sound of glass shattering in every direction. The objects nearest the Tetsusaiga exploded and a three-foot diamond on the other side of the museum shattered. Then the oldest in tact blade in history, floated above its display and disintegrated into light. The museum was silent for a few more moments until an insane shrill laugh cut into that dead silence. In the midst of the laugh the Man yelled, "Inu Yasha, hahahahaha, Try and stop me this time!" His body faded into the shadows as he yelled, "Tokyo, Is that where you're hiding? Well, be warned hanyou, For Naraku is awake once again!!!  
  
Across the Pacific Ocean, in an old mansion, on the third story, in Tokyo. Inu Kamagoti shot up in his bed in a cold sweat breathing heavily. He had ridiculously long white hair and two white dog-ears on the top of his head. He looked to be about 17 years old, he wore a silver cross on his neck showing his Christianity and his exposed well-toned chest had a small trail of blood trickling down. His golden eyes whipped down to the blood in surprise and confusion, that couldn't have been real, could it? He jumped out of his bed and ran toward his bathroom trying to clean the strange wound. As soon as the water touched it, the wound disappeared. This led him to think about his strange dream. He had been standing in an empty museum waiting for something, or someone. A man had appeared, what was his name? Naraku? Well, Naraku had shot him with a gun that literally tore him into tiny pieces. It had hurt like hell in Inu's opinion, but weren't dreams supposed to be num? Inu sighed and shook his head. It was just a dream, nothing to worry about. Him and his parents had just moved to Tokyo, tomorrow was Inu's first day of school, he needed his sleep. Moving from a small town in England to Tokyo was taxing both physically and mentally. Especially when one had school at 6:30am. Damn Japanese school system. In England it started at 7:30 at the latest. (AN: I have absolutely no clue how either countries school systems work. I'm making it up as I go along ok?) Inu Yasha walked back into his room knowing full well that he was going to have to change into human form in the morning, he hated that form but he knew in this country youkai weren't exactly welcomed with open arms. Especially because he was half human he had to be extra careful. At least in England they were friendlier towards the common youkai. He already missed that country. The thunder clapped just outside the window as Inu walked into his room with every intention on getting into bed and falling into a dreamless sleep. He certainly wasn't expecting the man from his dreams sitting there on his bed! Inu took a step back startled. "Who are you?" Inu asked already knowing the answer from his bizarre dream. "Inu Yasha," the man brought his glowing green eyes to look directly at Inu, "It's been a long time since you sealed me away in that hell hole called limbo with that damned sword of yours. I've waited a long time to get my revenge on you and Kami help me you'll die tonight!" The man began to laugh insanely as he leapt at a very confused Inu. Naraku grabbed hold of Inu's neck and squeezed hard choking the poor hanyou. They both collapsed onto the floor as Inu lost his strength. His life was slowly draining as his oxygen supply was being cut off; he was quickly slipping into unconsciousness. His hands were reaching frantically for a wooden steak, anything he could use as a possible weapon. He opted for using his fists as weapons, they've always worked in the past, but because of his weakened state his punches couldn't really hurt the man. Just as Inu was about to fall into unconscious bliss, thunder once again clapped outside his window in deadly accuracy, and as soon as the lighting faded, Naraku was gone. Inu lay there for a few minutes wondering what in seven hells had just happened. He clutched his neck making sure he could still breath, and took many ragged breaths. His neck was now bruised from Naraku's hands, proof of the night's strange happenings. He noticed that strangely the cross around his neck was hot to the touch and it was glowing a light blue. He also noticed that it was no longer the shape of a cross, but the shape of a sword, and it's blue light pulsed in rhythm with his heartbeat. Confused he took it of and held it up in front of him watching the light slowly fade into nothingness. He put the necklace back on while looking at his clock. He face faulted as he saw the time, 4:30. He only had an hour to sleep before he'd have to get ready for school. He cursed the clock as he went to bed trying to get in at least an hour of sleep before school. He cursed his parents for brining him to this damned place. He knew coming to Tokyo was a bad idea.  
  
Well, that was longer then my last chapter but in my opinion it was still to short. ( Oh well. So I'd like to know how you all liked it. It certainly wasn't as exciting as the first chapter, but it wasn't as sad either!( SO Review ok? I'm sorry, I know I made tons of mistakes in this one but Jen didn't edit this one before I posted it. ( In the next chapter it's Inu's first day at school and he's going to meet a few people we all know and love! That's all for now. C'ya -Abby Kitty ;) 


	3. Jidai High

Prophecy of death  
  
  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha thank you very much! Although the story, Prophecy of Death, is mine. YAY!!!!! I finally got the edited version of this chapter back from Jen! All hail Jen! Hehehe. I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter! I'm also sorry if this chapter is a bit long and boring. Don't worry; the next chapter is hopefully going to be action packed! I'm soooooo happy that I get to finally put this story up! It's taken far to long! So! On with the show! ~_^  
  
Chapter 3 Jidai High  
  
The rain fell on the side walks making them look like small mirrors on the ground until they were messed up by a person walking in the small puddles lined up on the streets. To anyone without an Umbrella, the rain would seem like Hell, Especially to a certain youth running late to school. Inu Kamagoti had left the house running when he had noticed the clock over the kitchen sink. He had not had breakfast, and of course, he had to be in human form because of the overwhelming amount of Youkai activists in the area. Being in this form made him feel a lot colder then he should. Having barely any sleep because of a bastard we all hate and know, as Naraku didn't help matters any. Inu cursed the clouds overhead once again; his violet eyes glaring daggers at the omniscient gray clouds of puff.  
  
Inu stuck his hands in the pockets of his now soaked uniform for school, hoping to maybe get a bit warmer then he was now. Of course, that most certainly wasn't going to happen. The wind had other plans in stored for him, like biting cold, pneumonia, or some other random disease that came with freezing your ass off. He kept glairing at the damned gray in the sky and then sighed when a gust of wind hit him in the face for just such an action. God, any human would shy away from his glare; hell, they'd probably run away screaming with his luck, but apparently the clouds only seemed to laugh at him mockingly. Inu stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, his head down, deep in thought. He probably would have noticed a girl run past him only to stop and turn towards him in question. He didn't of course; well not until the girl came up to him tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Inu's violet eyes snapped to attention as he jumped a good three feet away from the offending finger landing in a defensive stance, before realizing that someone was laughing, at him. The person in question was trying hard not to fall back from the fit of laughter that was overwhelming her. Shit, the laughing girl was probably the most beautiful girl Inu had ever laid his eyes on. She had long wavy raven colored hair that reached just beyond her shoulders. She held her right hand in front of rose red lips trying to hide the offensive laugh that to him sounded like bells. Her deep silver- blue eyes were warm and held secrets that he would kill for to know. She wore the girls uniform to his new school, and she held an UMBRELLA!  
  
The girl took one look at the frozen hanyou, who now sported a stupefied look on his face as he stared at her, and her laughter only deepened to the point where she dropped the umbrella she was carrying and clutched her stomach for air. Come on, if you saw a boy in a fighting stance looking like he had just had the shock of his life only to stay in the stance starring at you for whatever in that expression, you would laugh as well. I didn't help that he was soaked to the bone. To Inu the laughing girl looked like an angel, but you most certainly wouldn't be able to tell with the expression on his face or the way he was standing. Inu was also beginning to notice that this beauty was becoming soaked as well and not to mention she was wearing a white.shirt.  
  
Inu blushed a tomato and quickly stood up straight turning his face away from the oblivious maddens. Maybe she wouldn't notice the red tint to his face..  
  
"Feh." He snorted. He mentally cursed, that sounded more like a freaking purr! "What are you laughing at?" He asked halfheartedly.  
  
The girl stopped laughing abruptly as she remembered she was being rude. She flushed from her own embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing at you. After all, it's probably not you're fault for not having an umbrella." She picked up her umbrella and held it out to him invitingly. "Here, My names Kagome." She smiled.  
  
Inu reluctantly walked underneath and couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips as he found instant relief from the rain, "Arigato."  
  
Kagome smiled at his obvious relief, "You go to my school don't you?"  
  
Inu seemed startled for a second, "Uh yeah. Just transferred."  
  
"Wow! Judging from you're accent, I'd say you were from out of country!" She smiled that ever-present smile that made his heart pump with incredible speed.  
  
"Uh yeah." He answered those oh so intelligent words. (Ahem!) "England." He didn't say where in England but that might be because his mind was turning to mush by the young woman in front of him.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked politely.  
  
"Inu Kamagoti." He answered while berating himself for sounding like an idiot mentally.  
  
"Well, welcome to Japan Kamagoti-kun!" She held out her hand to him like people did in London when they greet someone.  
  
He smiled his rare smiles; his heart raced as he clutched her hand and shook it presently, a small amount of familiarity in this foreign land. Even if he felt as though he'd met this girl before, He hoped that maybe he'd found a possible friend who wouldn't mid knowing a hanyou.  
  
As they neared the school Inu suddenly felt overwhelmed by a strong feeling of familiarity and light-headedness. He stopped trying to get rid of the feeling, but just as the feeling left, he began to see spots and his chest began to hurt as if it were on fire. He dropped to the ground breathing heavily as images started to swirl into his gaze. He saw Kagome, only she had a grayer eyes and a different school uniform on. They were standing in the middle of a battle with demons all around them. She held a bow and arrows and he held a HUGE sword.  
  
Kagome was about to shoot an arrow when a demon came up behind her and stabbed her through the back with a poisoned blade. She dropped her bow and fell to her knees in shock, and pain. Her stormy eyes looked up at him in apology as a single tear fell down her porcelain cheek. The demon that had stabbed her grabbed the necklace that had hung around her neck laughing insanely as he reclaimed his sword from her back. She cried out in her pain and collapsed the rest of the way down to the ground.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't seem to see or hear anything as he struggled to get to her. He swung his sword to get to her but even as some demons died, more came to push his back. Tears of pure frustration blurred his vision as he kept pushing toward her fallen form. He screamed her name as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get there in time. Their gases locked again and Kagome smiled at him sadly. Tears fell down her silent face creating unnatural streaks on those flawless cheeks of hers. She whispered his name and his sensitive ears could just make out three words that made his heart clench up in complete and utter grief, 'I love you'. Inu Yasha screamed her name once again as he felt himself falling under an unmovable weight preventing him from escaping.  
  
Inu yelled bloody murder as he woke up in the infirmary in Jidai High School. Then he squinted as his eyes took in the bright light that was on overhead. That's when he noticed in panic how sensitive his eyes were to the light.  
  
Shit! He thought as he realized what form he was in.  
  
He mentally screamed at himself for being so careless as he changed back to his human form. His features taking a softer look to them and his eyes and hair changed color like flowing water. As his claws and fangs disappeared he noticed the dull throb in his temple implying that he had hit his head when he had fallen. He reached his hand up to his forehead and frowned when the hitting head theory was proven fact.  
  
He looked at his surroundings curiously wondering how he had gotten himself here. He was lying on a hospital bed of some sort, and he had cream-colored curtains surrounding that bed. He frowned wondering if he had really been sent to the hospital or not. That would certainly bee something to tell mom when he got home, "Oh yeah, and before I actually got to school I passed out and ended up in the hospital." That thought led him to wonder why he had passed out anyways. All he could remember were fleeting pictures and a feeling of great anguish. He shook his head to get rid of it. It probably wasn't even important, then why did he feel as if there was something that he needed to remember? He'd think about it later, for now, he just needed to figure out where he was and if anyone had seen him as a hanyou.  
  
He got out of the bed careful not to make too much noise and opened the curtains. The room he was in was small and there were several other beds in the room, all of witch, were unoccupied. There were windows above every other bed; all of the windows were open creating their curtains to sway in a small breeze. It was now sunny out side making Inu wonder how long he had been unconscious. He followed the hall that led out of the room into the office. He noticed a nurse tending to a girl.wait a minute, that was, Kagome? He looked at the nurse confused until she turned around, then he was just surprised. The woman looked like she could be Kagome's twin if she were younger. She looked to be about in her 20's. She had cold gay eyes that seemed to have lost their spark of life, but when she smiled there was great warmth in her eyes, also, sadness? Maybe. Her hair was tied back with a white band. The Kagome look-alike wore a white lab coat with a red mini skirt and a white button up shirt underneath. Inu could have sworn that he had met her somewhere before, another time perhaps? Inu shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Well," She smiled, Her voice seemed to create icicles in the room, "I'm glad to see that someone's awake!"  
  
Inu just nodded nervously.  
  
She chuckled, as she sent the other patient away, "Don't worry, yes I know what you are Inu Kamagoti, you transferred to you're true form after I had been able to get Kagome-chan out of here and to her class."  
  
Inu visibly relaxed, "So, you don't mind what I am?"  
  
The nurse laughed, but it wasn't as cold as the last, "Of course not! I'm surprised that you didn't smell it before, I am after all, dead."  
  
Inu looked shocked at this. He felt his mouth hang open and quickly closed it. He used some of his demon senses and sniffed the woman in front of him carefully. She was right. She smelled of death, dirt, and ancient, almost as though she's been living through all of the centuries after her death. What she must have seen thru her undead life he'd never know. He wondered if he'd ever want to. Although what confused him the most was why she wasn't a vampire, they were the only creatures that he had thought who could walk the world undead.  
  
"What's your name?" Inu asked the obvious question.  
  
"I am called Kimiko." She replied. Inu knew that that wasn't her original name, but her tone told him that she didn't want to go there with him, or anyone for that matter.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and three other teenagers his age tumbled in. They pushed each other around yelling names like "Miroku", "Hentai", " Pervert", "Sango", "Jack ass"' and "Kagome". Kagome was the first to get up gracefully causing Inu to blush as she did. She smiled as she saw him up and his heart seemed to beat faster under gaze. He had to look away in case his blush deepened and instead focused on the other two got up less gracefully then Kagome. They bowed to him and the boy got a good whap on the head for touching the other girls' ass. To Inu this lot seemed to be a bit mentally unstable, making him wonder if all the people in Japan were like that. Probably not, but that's beside the point.  
  
"Arigato Kimiko-san for helping Inu-kun!" Kagome said bowing to the older woman.  
  
"Not to worry Kagome-chan," Kimiko stated with a smile, "It is after all, my job."  
  
Kagome's smile just broadened at Kimiko's explanation. They were interrupted when the boy with the incredibly short ponytail cleared his throat looking pointedly in Inu's direction.  
  
"Um, Kagome-chan, shouldn't you introduce us to your friend? Seeing as how he's awake again." The guy asked.  
  
Kagome blushed noticeably in embarrassment, "AH, um, yes." She smiled sheepishly at Inu, "Kamagoti-kun, these are my friends," She pointed to the boy, "Houshi, Miroku, age 17, junior, and," she pointed to the girl "Taijiya, Sango, age 16, sophomore."  
  
The two bowed to Inu in greeting, but Inu still felt uneasy as they did this. It made him feel like royalty or something; so Inu just nodded his head in acknowledgement when Kagome told them his name. She faltered here though because she didn't know his age or what grade he was in.  
  
He smiled at the other Youths, "I'm 17," He stated, "I'm a transfer student from London, England, and I'm a junior. Please just call me Inu." Then he bowed rather awkwardly toward them.  
  
They seemed to realize his discomfort, especially because he was from another country, so Miroku just held his hand out to Inu and smiled back at Inu, "Guess you're not used to our customs even if you seem to be from Japan originally."  
  
Inu Yasha took Miroku's hand gratefully, "Thanks, I hadn't been in Japan since I was a toddler."  
  
Sango held her hand out as well and smiled; "You must have made an impression on Kagome, because she was worried sick about you all morning."  
  
Inu and Kagome both blushed at this, "Sango-chaaannn!" Kagome wined.  
  
Sango smiled sweetly at her friend and looked at Inu, "Welcome to Jidai High.  
  
YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!! *Jumps for joy* I'M DONE!!!!! Yes! *Whew* that was hard work. (Looks at clock) AAAHHH!!!!! It's all ready 12:00?! (Runs around room frantically) How can that be?! Oh well, don' have school tomorrow anyways. Well, I hope you all enjoyed my third chapter! My longest one yet! I hope it was worth the wait! So tell me what you think and I'll start typing up the next chapter! Hopefully it'll be done by next Friday! Talk to ya next time! ( Je ne! -Abby Kitty 


	4. Mending

Prophecy of Death  
  
By: Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha; please don't accuse me of it. Arigato.  
  
Hay-o minna-san! I know It's taken me ages to write this next chapter and I wanted to put this thing up so badly that I decided to put this chapter up without very much editing. Please do not kill me if some of my spelling is off, like I know Jen will, I was anxious to put it up thank you very much.  
  
To Jen: It's not my fault band and class has kept you to busy. I just didn't want to add more pressure on you're already stressful life.  
  
So enough of my babbling.  
  
On with the story! (  
  
  
  
Chapter3  
  
  
  
Mending  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Few clouds resided in the clouds on this fine October afternoon, which was strange, for the last few weeks had been nothing but rain. The storms had come from the northwestern part of the world. A few students blamed it on the new kid at the school; he was from London so he must have brought the storm with her right? After all, stranger things had happened in Jidai High, as the students would tell you. Fortunately ever since their Nurse Kimiko had come that had all changed. The nurse in question was looking out the window toward the front gate of the school, or more specifically a tree that was residing right next to the school gates. Her eyes narrowed and a look of extreme concentration adorned her usually optimistic looking features.  
  
"It's almost time." She whispered.  
  
What she meant would perhaps be revealed later. For now though we shall shift our view to the flock of students billowing out of the school building on lunch break. Let us focus now on a small group of youths as they in turn head out of the building at a more leisurely pace then the rest of their fellow students. Their names as we know it are: Inu Kamagoti, Sango Taijiya, Miroku Houshi, and last but most certainly not least, Kagome Higurashi. Their destinies would unknowingly shape the future of this ill fated world but we best not get to that until later as well. The four of them had become fast friends after their meeting three weeks ago, but ask anyone and they'd swear that the group had known each other their whole lives. Few secrets could escape this group and Inu was finding himself believing that maybe this group of people would be able to handle who he really was, or more to be exact, what he really was. He felt as though this group were almost like family. He hadn't trusted anyone in his life as much as he trusted them. He'd mainly encountered other demons and lots of vampires to the point that he was expecting a vampire to pop up at the last second to try to take a nice big bite out of his neck. This wasn't London; he kept berating himself. He was almost beginning to like Japan better then the dark corrupted city he'd practically grew up in.  
  
"Oi, Inu-kun." Miroku had stopped and turned to his new best friend questioningly, "Daiboujdu?" (AN: Don't know if that's spelled correctly.. it's supposed to mean are you ok, but my spelling sucks so yeah..)  
  
"Huh?" Inu was forced out of his reminiscing thoughts and looked at the lecher confused for a few seconds until he'd realized what he'd asked, "Hai." He said and caught up with his friends heading to a tree to eat.  
  
As luck would have it, they just so happened to be sitting under a tree on the opposite side of the school from the gate. Now miracles in this world are few so when they do happen one should take them and cherish them. One never knows just when one will pop up and that goes to these four as well, for they had no idea about the tree by the school gate. This friends, was a miracle.  
  
"Hey guys'," Kagome said while getting up with some of her trash in her hand, "I'll be right back ok?"  
  
The others nodded their understanding and went back to tasking Inu some random questions about London. Inu watched Kagome head toward the trash can under the tree by the gate and got a strange feeling that he needed to be close to her as she neared the trash can and the dreaded tree. He felt as though the world was falling away as he watched her get closer and closer and soon he heard some violent whispering in a language he couldn't fathomed then as he listened closer the words became more intense and the verses were becoming easier to understand. Inu's hart seemed to be beating overtime and a great pain bombarded his chest and the necklace he wore with the strange sword dangling on it began to glow, of course Inu didn't notice the glowing for the necklace resided underneath his black school uniform shirt. Inu hadn't known he was running until the world came back into play around him. A horrible smell hit his sensitive nose and he immediately that if Kagome got closer to that tree, something unimaginable would happen. Then the voice intensified to the point where he could just make out the few words that wrenched his heart, "Rise, rise to kill!"  
  
"Kagome!" He screamed, "Get the hell away from that tree!"  
  
Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Kagome reached the tree and threw away the trash she had been carrying. First the ground around the tree began to shake as three figures jumped into the perimeter of the tree and created a sort of dog pile on top of Kagome. The tree began to glow and silence descended on the school. That's when all hell broke loose. Strange pulsating green roots shot out of the ground and began to whip other students who were now trying desperately to get into the school building. The now glowing tree branches retreated and tensed getting ready to whip the four occupants underneath the tree which on closer inspection revealed Sango, Miroku, Inu and of course, Kagome. Inu sensed the retraction of the branches and cursed. If all of those hit them at the same time then the humans would most definitely die on impact.  
  
"Everyone scatter now!" He yelled in desperation.  
  
Not knowing what was to happen, they quickly complied. The minute they moved away from each other the branches whipped down and decimated the spot they were currently sitting. Seeing the destroyed piece of dirt the three humans faces paled. The branches retracted again and started to build energy to strike them once again. Inu grimaced as an idea hit him, well he was going to have to tell them of his true form eventually, and now was as good a time as any. Man this was going to hurt, but unlike them he would be able to survive. Inu knew revealing his secret could save their lives so he quickly reverted to his true form. He heard a few collective gasps and grimaced.  
  
"Behind me." He looked at his newest friends and noticed a lot more suspicion then he'd expected making his heart wrench, "Listen you don't have a lot of time dammit! Just get behind me NOW!"  
  
Everyone quickly complied and Inu held out his arms wide in order to be able to protect the others better and the vines whipped his chest. The strength of the attack was so great that his shirt was ripped to shreds just by the air pressure alone. Inu fell onto his knees and yelled to the others to run unaware that the whole school grounds were under the attack of the deadly plants. When they didn't move Inu turned around and saw why they weren't. The school grounds were littered with injured and dead humans and the now revealed demons as well. His eyes instinctively shot up towards the school roof and he noticed the familiar figure of the psychopath that had entered his bedroom not so long ago, Naraku. He was on the top of the fence laughing as if this scene were the most hysterical thing he had ever seen. He then looked directly at Inu and grinned pointing at the tree behind them.  
  
Inu turned toward the tree, "Oh." He turned back to his friends and jumped in front of them as the branches hurled him away from the tree creating deep welts in his back, "SHHHIIIITTTTTT!!!!"  
  
&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&  
  
Hojo watched in horror and rage as one of his fellow students was just cut in half by a root slamming into them. He screamed in outrage as tears flew down his face. He ran at the "root" unintelligently and the root moved at the last minute and made Hojo trip and fall out of the gate. He hit the concrete ground with a thud and looked up. The root retracted back for the final blow and just as Hojo believed he was going to die the root hit an invisible barrier of some sort and the root disintegrated into dust. Hojo sat there dumfounded for a few minutes in stunned silence before his no- longer-that-naiveté mind began to process this newly found sanctuary.  
  
"Oi!" He yelled desperately, "Oi!" He yelled again trying hard to be overheard amongst the horrible screaming and scrambling to get away.  
  
Hojo stood helplessly and heard a new sound of screaming as the students that had been in the building suddenly began to run out with the demonic roots following them. Hojo tried again to get the students attention this time by jumping up and down waving his arms above him frantically. That's when he noticed the press had come and the police and firefighters were on their way. Hojo suddenly knew what he needed to do. When the firefighters had arrived, Hojo politely asked to use the megaphone that they carried in their van. They looked at him bewildered but gave it to him anyways.  
  
Hojo muttered a thank you and turned to the terror stricken school and brought the megaphone up to his lips, "OI!" He yelled and everything stopped, "Ahem, EVERYONE GET THROUGH THE SCHOOL GATES NOW! THE EVIL ROOTS CAN'T PENETRATE PAST THIS POINT FOR SOME REASON. IF YOU ARE INJURED GET SOMEONE TO HELP! NOW, MOVE IT!!!!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku were the first to make it through the gate and soon hundreds of others got out as well but many were still in there fighting for their lives. If anyone were Youkai then they volunteered to keep going in to the school grounds to get others more vulnerable, (mainly humans), out. Sango and Miroku kept looking for their two best friends but couldn't see them through the throngs of teachers and students alike. They both began to get worried and Miroku decided to help out with the paramedics, being raised as a monk, he knew a bit about medicine and first aid. Sango stayed at the gate and helped the other youkai get the injured through the gate; it was strange to see the true forms of many of her classmates whom she had grown up with.  
  
She looked out at the yard worriedly and whispered, "Kag-chan, Inu-kun, where are you?"  
  
&~*~&~*~&~*~&  
  
Kagome and Inu were in the now deserted school bolt panting heavily inside a closet on the third floor of the building. Almost everything in the school was either damaged of completely destroyed. In the large janitors closet alone there was a large whole in the floor and the body of a student who had tried to hide in the dark room was at the bottom of the hole that went down through the three stories to the ground. The dead students corps showed a large whole through their midsection that suggested that the root had come through the three floors and speared the kid through his midsection and pulled him back down the hole to his death. It made Inu's stomach turn to smell so many deaths at once, hell, the smell of his own blood was beginning to make him nauseous.  
  
"Damn." He muttered as the pain in his chest doubled with the realization of so many deaths at once.  
  
"What is it?" asked the timid girl next to him.  
  
He looked at Kagome, her currently ocean-blue eyes looked at him in worry, no doubt she could sense his pain, "It's just," He stopped worried she might be frightened of what he was about to say but continued anyway, "there's so much death and blood, I can smell it and.it's intoxicating." He snarled.  
  
Kagome looked at him confused then she remembered what he was and wondered briefly if she should hate him, "Why?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
He looked at her in the eyes, gold clashing with blue, polar opposites in a way but wasn't that the same with their personalities? One brash and harsh, the other gentle and kind, but wasn't that how it's always been? Inu's eyes were like a cats and yet not. His eyes and ears were focused on her waiting for her to finish her question, but Kagome's eyes wandered from his face to the horrible wounds on his chest and then to the necklace. Kagome could almost swear that she'd seen the sword portrayed as a medallion on the silver chain around the boy's neck. Kagome then realized that as she thought about the puzzling questions resided in her mind, the young man in front of her was loosing his life force as it trickled down his chest and back, soaking his pants and the floor in the process.  
  
Inu watched as the surveying girl suddenly jumped up and began to rummage through the contents in the small storage room coming back with a cloth, some bandages and a bottle of water. She quickly knelt beside him and Inu's confusion to what her intentions were became realization as she wet the cloth and then applied it to his chest causing Inu to his in pain. Kagome noticed his muscles contract and ripple under her fingertips. A warm feeling like fire ran through her body at the contact, causing Kagome to shudder involuntarily. Inu saw the shudder and turned his head away knowing now that he most likely repulsed the girl in front of him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" Kagome asked concerned.  
  
Inu, not looking at her face took her concern for mocking, "Because." He snorted.  
  
"Inu," She sighed silently, "I'm just tying to help."  
  
"Why." He glared at her, "If I repulse you so much then why the hell are you touching me!"  
  
Anger and hurt graced her features, "WHAT?" She yelled causing Inu to wince and bring his ears back, "Why on earth would I be repulsed by you?!" She asked a little more gently.  
  
"Because I'm a damned Hanyou." He practically whispered.  
  
Kagome was silent for a few minutes before she smiled dazzlingly at Inu, "Of all the." She began but had to stop herself as she began to chuckle, "Dose it look like I care Inu? Sure, you did lie to me in saying you were human, but you also saved my life. Even if you are a demon, or even part demon for that matter, you are first and foremost my .friend."  
  
Inu looked at Kagome and felt as though he could fly. Every person he'd met, well except the people he'd worked for in London, had hated him after they had seen his true form. He knew that if he didn't stop himself he'd probably cry. then again. maybe not. Instead, he grinned at Kagome and muttered a quiet thanks as she smiled. Kagome continued to bandage Inu up.  
  
For about an hour of silence between the two the screams became less and the sounds of the destroying roots became quieter signaling the end or maybe the beginning of something more terrifying then the couple could describe. Kagome sat next to the healing hanyou in silence with her knees up to her chest and her head resting on the arms that were holding them there. Inu was leaned against the wall with one leg cropped up and his arms lazily stationed at his side. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed making him appear to be asleep. It strangely seemed to calm Kagome down as well, to see such a pensive look on the half-youkai's face. The look gave the allusion that everything was all right and that maybe the terrifying things she had seen had been a horrible nightmare and nothing more. One look at the hole in the floor beside her made her believe otherwise though.  
  
"Oi." Kagome jumped before she realized that Inu had just spoken to her.  
  
"Hm?" Kagome looked at him a bit relieved.  
  
"This is your first time huh." He asked.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"This is you're first encounter with death isn't it?" He looked at her sadly.  
  
"Yes." She looked at the hole, "It's not just that, but I knew most of the students that were killed. I hear about massacres everyday but." Inu looked at her torn; she shouldn't have to see such things. He thought as she continued, "But I never thought that this. This. How could this happen! When we were running all I could think of was how I was happy that I wasn't in their place!" she cried tears flowing freely down her ivory cheeks. Kagome buried her head in her arms and sobbed, "If I could have, I would have killed myself if it meant saving all of them, but then if the opportunity presented itself I don't think I could sacrifice myself like that! " She whispered softly, "I should have died. I must be a horrible person."  
  
Inu's eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his arms around the breaking girl, "No damnit." He whispered, "You are not a bad person, did you know that when you walk into a room that your smile lights up everything and everyone in that room You are the least selfish person I have ever met and you're the first I'd ever trusted and I've only known you for three weeks! You can't help but believe that you should be down there dead with them but to do that would mean that you let those who are dead down. If you want to remember them, don't remember how they died but instead remember how they lived. If you do that and smile, then their souls will finally be able to rest."  
  
"Thank you Inu-kun." She sniffled, "It sounds as if you've had more experience."  
  
"Hai." He whispered, "I've seen far to much death in my lifetime."  
  
Suddenly Inu tensed as he felt a strange vibration in the floor. He smirked ironically, "looks like our small moment of piece is over."  
  
Everything was completely silent before crashing glass could be heard in the procession of one window after another starting on the fourth floor down. Then came the violent tremor as the roost under the building moved in a wave like pattern, lifting the building up and then dropping it again. Inu quickly grabbed Kagome and slammed open the door. He almost dropped Kagome several times before just putting her on his back. The halls lurched and the wood inside the building groaned from the force of the shaking and several times Inu was forced into the side of the building causing him and Kagome to cry out on impact.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Inu yelled in frustration.  
  
It was almost as if whatever was causing the damage in the building was following them. Inu cursed loudly after the umpteenth time of hitting the damn wall and suddenly began to run, no, (scratch that), fly down the halls. He began to attune himself with his surroundings and quickly found a pattern. Soon he knew when the floor would lurch underneath him and used that momentum to go faster. He felt a lurch and grinned. When the floor seemed to turn sideways, Inu jumped onto the wall beside him and pushed off only to run and repeat his actions on the opposite wall when the floor tipped the opposite way. Soon they reached the blocked stairwell and the unmoving elevator beside it. Kagome jumped off Inu's back and tried to help him move the huge piece of wood blocking the door. It wouldn't budge.  
  
That's about the time the floor stopped acting like a wave and snapped. Inu and Kagome looked at each other before Kagome jumped onto Inu's back and Inu slammed open the door to the elevator sliding down the cable cord fire- fighter style. Inu's hands began to burn and he clenched his teeth trying to keep the pain out. Deciding that wasn't working, and they still had quite a way to go before they hit the bottom, Inu decided why not just let it all out in an old-fashioned war cry. Deciding that was the best way to get the stress of the day out he went for it. And damn did it feel good to do that just for the hell of it. The rush of the fall seemed to grow in intensity before it hit an abrupt stop causing the two teens to crash through the elevator roof. You can bet that that was not to fun for our hanyou friend I could tell you that. And all of that work and pain just went to show that they'd only reached the second floor. Damn whoever used the elevator last.  
  
It was relatively quiet on this floor but the minute Inu's feet, added by the weight of Kagome, touched the floor it seemed to begin to crumble to dust. So naturally Inu ran as though all hell were after him. When he saw the window straight in front of him He immediately decided that that was his best choice for action. He shifted Kagome from his back to carrying her, much to her surprise, and jumped, also shattering the last window in tact in the whole building.  
  
The reporters and all those people outside the gates watched in stunned silence as the two teens literally flew out of the window. Sango and Miroku knew who they were immediately and called out to them as they watched the shattered glass fly around them in a glittery cloud of deadly sharp-and- pointy objects as if in slow motion. When they touched the ground the roots were already rising to destroy the strange pair as they made a beeline for the gate like a blur of color.  
  
As they reached the school gate several things happened at once. An unsuspecting root made it's way around Inu's ankle making him fall to the ground. Inu pushed Kagome as hard as he could into the throng of people gathered around the gate. The people grabbed Kagome to hold her back as the roots entwined around the struggled hanyou slowly beginning to suck his life's energy out of him. Kagome struggled against the throng of people to help him. It was useless and Kagome saw his face, which was slowly giving up and watched as his eyes held her and he muttered to her, "Smile, Kag, smile for me." Before his eyes closed and a bright light formed around the roots as they swallowed him up creating what looked to be a giant bud protruding out of the earth.  
  
Tears streamed out of Kagome's eyes and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "INU YASHA!!!!"  
  
  
  
Phew! That took me two days to type alone! It took me several weeks to get down on paper though and the next chapter is already started!!!! Yay! I am going to post the next chapter faster then this one! It's my Goal!!!!!!! Well that's it for the longest chapter I've done so far so please review and tell me what you think!!!! Arigato!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Abby Kitty 


	5. Mending Souls

Prophecy of Death  
  
By: Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Inu Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and now one else.  
  
Hay-o mina-san! Welcome to my latest chapter of Prophecy of Death!!! All who have read my story and then submitted a review, I send you my deepest thanks. May the fates shine upon the lives of you and yours. I am very excited because I'm starting the next chapter fairly early! At last I will hopefully be able to update at least once a week. Maybe two.~.~ Well I'll try... An-e-ways..  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Reawakening Soul  
  
Insane laughter filled the school grounds creating chills that ran down the spine of all the bystanders. Most people took comfort from the people around them and others turned their heads away from the giant buds the horrors of the day flashing through their eyes. Some stood staring at the plant standing tall and determined, they would remember the sacrifice if there was truly to be one. Kagome sat on her knees her hands resting on the ground and tears streaked her tear filled face. Sango and Miroku had made there way over to her and both had their arms wrapped around her. Sango looked to the depressed young women and tears began to leak from her eyes. She shut them trying to prevent the river that wanted to overflow. Her tears still fell like rain out of the dark covering of clouds that were slowly beginning to form overhead.  
  
Of all the things to happen, somehow Miroku had thought Inu to be invincible, ever since he had taken the whippings from that strange tree for the three of them. It was almost as though he had had no doubt in his mind that Inu was going to do that. The fact that Inu was a hanyou wasn't a big surprise to either him or Sango, almost as if they had been expected it. Plus when they had called Inu Kamagoti Inu Yasha, it was unnerving. He didn't quite understand it but he couldn't help but feel that this was something that had happened before, or at least something similar. He hoped someone would come and explain it to him, this whole thing was driving him over into insanity!  
  
"Why," he said quietly, "Why is this happening?!" He hugged the two sobbing friends closer to him as at long last the first tears began on his cheeks.  
  
"All will be answered in due time Houshi." A voice they all knew well said disrupting the silence that had grown over the crowd.  
  
Students, press, and officials, parted to let Kimiko through as she calmly walked toward the huddling trio on the ground. She knelt down in front of them and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder causing the shocked girls eyes to focus on Kimiko's silver orbs. It was then they noticed the difference in Kimiko's appearance. She wore her long raven tresses back in a low ponytail with a single white string. She had a red medieval miko robe draped around her body and a bow was strapped to her back along with a few nicely decorated arrows.  
  
"There's still time to save him." She said quietly, "Follow me."  
  
Kagome quickly got up and followed the now known priestess. The minute they stepped out of the safety of the gate roots rose out of the ground challengingly. The Miko handed Kagome her arrows and told her to act on instinct. Kagome knocked the arrow, pulled back the string and aimed. When she let the arrow fly a pink glow surrounded the arrow and struck the plant completely disintegrating it. Kagome stared at it in amazement.  
  
"Quickly child," Kimiko urged as the second root rammed it's way towards them, "Do not revel in that one victory while there is still danger!"  
  
Kagome quickly knocked another arrow and shot the next root. Kimiko had Kagome kill a few more before she put a barrier up around them. In Kagome's head, memories swam of another life and Kagome looked at Kimiko startled as one particular memory appeared. Kimiko and Inu kissing?!  
  
Kimiko was looking at Kagome expectantly, her face passive, as Kagome's eyes looked at Kimiko in realization and then fear, "I know who you are." She said quietly.  
  
"Do you?" the miko asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Your Kikyo." Kagome said in awe of what she was remembering.  
  
Kikyo smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Yes, I am." Kagome looked a bit scared and suspicious causing Kikyo to laugh, "I am not going to hurt you girl, I am here to teach you how to use that bow and to do something I should have done a long time ago." Kagome was more then suspicious now, "Kagome listen to me, I have lived in a world I no longer belong to for such a long time. I've seen too much and learned more then my share of pain and sorrow. I've learned how to feel love and joy again and I have had more then my share of treachery. I am tired, my soul is tired of walking this earth without being whole. I believe that it is high time that I am put to rest and move on. It is time to mend your soul."  
  
"Will it hurt?" Kagome asked before she could stop herself. By the look of horror on the girls face you would think that she was looking into the gates of hell instead of just being rude!  
  
Kikyo chuckled and placed her hand on the girls shoulder once again, "I'm afraid it will hurt a bit." Kagome blushed, "Now I want you to listen to me" they had moved directly underneath the bud Inu was trapped in, "When I go, I want you to stay onto of my bones and listen, listen for what is to come."  
  
With that Kikyo grabbed Kagome in a tight hug and smiled, " I wish you luck."  
  
A strong wind whirled around the two hugging women and Kikyo disintegrated into dist right before Kagome's eyes. A blue glowing outline of the woman could still be seen hugging the young miko and like rain the women's outline turned a pink color. Her smile could just be made out on the face before it became a swirling wind around Kagome and slowly became absorbed in Kagome's skin. To Kagome it felt as though water was rushing through her veins and soul washing out any corruptions. Pain flared through her body and she fell to he knees onto the pile of bones on the ground in front of her. Her head pounded with memories of living hundreds for years. The giant bud behind her disintegrated and Inu fell lifeless to the ground into Kagome's arms. Her only thought was that he seemed so peaceful asleep and that she hoped the two of them lived through whatever was happening to her so that she could see him another day. Kagome bent down and gently kissed Inu's forehead and a single tear fell onto his cheek.  
  
Wind began to whip around them and Kagome held Inu close to her as pain racked her body and she threw her head back and let out a blood curdling scream. A pink glow flew out of her in the form of rippling water and seemed to wash away all of the death and dark energies that had corrupted the school grounds. The school and its grounds told of tragedy and the bodies of the dead still lay dead but the souls that had not entirely died came back to life renewed but asleep their bodies still in critical condition. Still the death toll was high and the memory of the day would never leave the minds of those who survived, but they all felt as though their hearts were lighter then before, their minds wiser from seeing such devastation and there was a new feel hope in the air. In the back of their minds though, they new it was only the beginning of a new darkness.  
  
Kagome stared at Inu's pale face and she knew he was alive, she could feel it and she knew that she had some how created a bond between the two of them older then time, or had it merely been reawakened? She knew that this bond had most certainly been there before. It was the reason she had felt so connected to Inu that first day they had met three weeks ago. Was it truly three weeks? It seemed like a lifetime. Kagome caressed his cheek and smiled, she didn't know what was to happen next but maybe she was going to find out soon.  
  
A small wind was beginning to form and Kagome instinctively turned her head and listened. A small song began, its voice beautiful and chorused, soft at first but all who listened could hear it and because of that it grew in intensity.  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"In the darkness, in the light.  
  
Out of time, away from might.  
  
If one soul combines to two,  
  
Every false will become true.  
  
If ever one death becomes a lie,  
  
Child of Light, spread your wings and fly.  
  
  
  
If one who sealed gave their soul,  
  
It shall combine to another whole.  
  
To create a bond of amazing power,  
  
That will save our world from this time on.  
  
  
  
Child of light heed thy words,  
  
One of half and one of whole  
  
One once sealed will rise again  
  
To smite the world with a bloody hand.  
  
  
  
Now children of light,  
  
Not one but two  
  
The fate of this world rests within you  
  
Through three trials we will challenge you  
  
Through three trials we will strengthen you.  
  
  
  
In these trials you will face,  
  
A past that holds your greatest hate.  
  
A resurrection of two that were lost,  
  
A jewel of destruction that will claim you as host.  
  
A pain that will rebirth a cutting wind,  
  
A soul once broken now on the mend.  
  
  
  
The second trial you will see,  
  
A valley once lost by the god's great tree.  
  
A remembrance of what once was,  
  
And all of it for a greater cause.  
  
A great alliance will come to be,  
  
Of demon, human and of thee.  
  
  
  
The third trial will bring you closer to your task,  
  
So pay close attention to your heart.  
  
It holds the answers to your fate  
  
Of a past replayed through that of a play.  
  
  
  
Pay heed dear children of dark and light,  
  
Pay heed to he who wants to fight.  
  
The final battle is drawing near,  
  
So be wary of those that you hold dear.  
  
The world's fate is in your hands,  
  
So play this right or be forever damned.  
  
  
  
Now is the time to end a battle of hate,  
  
It should have ended in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
So please awaken Child of light,  
  
For now is the time to end the fight."  
  
  
  
The wind stopped blowing it's melodic tune and Miroku and Sango ran out to the field to help Kagome and Inu get home for while the events had been broad casting on public TV Kagome's mother had come to take her home. They helped Inu into the car and quickly drove to the Higurashi shrine. The events of the day had fatigued and all of them walked into the house, laid Inu on a spare bed, crashed on the couch, and fall asleep immediately. Explanations would have to come tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it! Wow its short! ( That's the prophecy!!!!!! Not that great I know but I've been trying to get in that damned thing for ages!!!!!! I finally got it in there!!!!! Wahoo!!! So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja Ne!!!!  
  
Abby Kitty ^_^ 


	6. Dark Memories

Prophecy of Death  
  
By: Abby kitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN INU YASHA!!! GET THAT THREW YOUR HEADS ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey-O Minna-san!!!!! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter up. I'm in a play and I've had absolutely no time for this between the play, school and work! Not to mention the five freaking hours of homework every night! I swear it's a conspiracy! The teachers are trying to literally make my life hell!!!! So again, I apologize for my incompetence in taking sooooo long to write this story. So put all that aside welcome to the next chapter in my story. Enjoy!  
  
On with the fic!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter five  
  
Dark Memories  
  
The rain pounded the sidewalks in a rhythm all their own on the many winding streets of the ancient city of London. It seemed to wash away the ever-present pollution in the air. The dark skies were ominous over the should-be-sleeping city. At the old train station, one forgotten about and run down, a strange thing was occurring, a whistle, where their shouldn't be one, screamed out a greeting to the rainy city and a large black train pulled into the train station out of thin air. Few people were standing outside on the stations loading docks, seeing as though this IS an ABANDONED train station. The rain fell on the open docks as two people got out of the train cautiously, one would think that they should have known that there shouldn't have been a TRAIN there in the first place! The First person stepped out slowly.  
  
The rain continued to fall.  
  
The first person that got out was a woman. She had long waist-length ebon hair and stunning violet eyes that looked tired from hardships untold. She looked to hold Asian decent and she wore a cream colored garden hat with a cream colored trench coat. When she lifted her head, her face looked worn and creased in fatigue yet she looked to be only around twenty or so. On her hands were black leather gloves and under the trench coat was a simple white over coat and a long black skirt. On her feet were well-worn brown- leather boots that stopped just above her ankles. She held a very elegant yet old fashioned look and completed that look with a very old suitcase in her left hand. She turned around toward the door and held out her right hand gesturing to the second passenger.  
  
The rain continued to fall.  
  
A child's small hand touched the woman's hand revealing small clawed fingers. The woman's gloved hand closed around the child's clawed fingers and she squeezed them affectionately.  
  
Her violet orbs softened and she whispered encouragement to the child that refused to come out of the shadows, "Come on out Inu-chan, it is safe here." Her voice was soft and it had the ring of bells to it.  
  
Slowly, and cautiously, the child began to step out of the darkness and onto the raining docks. It was a little boy and at first glance nothing seemed different about him, that is, until you noticed the striking gold eyes and long silver-white hair. Put that aside and you'll then notice the two adorable white dog ears that seemed too big for his head and the fangs he had yet to grow into. He was wearing black pants that were two sizes too big and a white t-shirt with a red sweater that was far too large for his small form as well. A necklace holding a sword that looked remarkably like a fang was revealed as his hand clasped over it keeping it close to his chest. His ears were twitching this way and that listening for any thing that could be dangerous. His face was heart shaped like the woman's showing that they were indeed related.  
  
"It smells weird here Okaa-chan," The child said quietly.  
  
The woman now identified as the child's mother only smiled gently at her son and tugged on his hand toward the entrance to the station. He stepped off the train and the black steam engine disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared earlier.  
  
The rain continued to fall.  
  
As the two entered the station they relaxed and began to talk freely laughing every once in a while as they made their way to the exit of the abandoned site. They didn't notice a shadow waiting there in the shadow watching them in silence. The halls to the station were long and dark. The only sounds were the ones made from the mother and son, and the rain pounding on the roof outside. In fact, all of the few sounds made echoed in the halls just enough that the two never even suspected the silent figure getting ready to pounce.  
  
In the middle of a conversation the child suddenly stopped tugging on his mothers hand, "Okaa-chan," His ears had swiveled behind them, his gold orbs seemed to hold a tint of green in fear.  
  
His mother looked behind them and didn't see anything. She narrowed her eyes and spread her senses to their fullest. She calmly turned around and continued to walk forward as if nothing was wrong. Her son looked at her in worry.  
  
She smiled reassuring, "Come Inu-chan, we're almost there."  
  
Inu smiled, "Hai!" he began to skip next to his mother oblivious to her cautious stance and her hurried steps.  
  
The rain continued to fall.  
  
Finally the figure decided to show itself for its prey was close to the exit, and they were waiting. The creature jumped in front of the two and hissed. Thunder cracked and lightning briefly lit the silhouette of the figure revealing a creature far from human. It was tall with a hunched back giving it a lopsided stance that screamed Demi Ogre. The child stepped back behind his mother while she took a protective stance in front of her son. Her eyes were determined her expression daring.  
  
The Ogre laughed sending chills down its prey's spine, "Well, well, well." It snickered, "You tried to get away from us in Japan only to once again find yourself in our clutches," He grinned, "Life's ironic isn't it Kiimi Yasha."  
  
"Am I supposed to be afraid?" The woman known as Kiimi asked mockingly.  
  
The demon chuckled, "you would be a fool if you are not." He sneered.  
  
Kiimi smiled and power lit in her eyes, "Then I am a fool, for I am not afraid of death."  
  
Inu Stared at the Demi Ogre in fear behind his mother's legs trembling. His ears were twitching in every direction they could He could hear them being surrounded so he tugged urgently on his mothers trench coat. Kiimi was well aware of the Ogre's that were surrounding herself and her son. She was waiting for the right moment.  
  
"Inu-chan," She whispered loud enough so only he could hear, "When I tell you, I want you to run. Understand?"  
  
The rain fell harder.  
  
She took his silence for a yes and began to build her power around herself. The Ogre's chose this time to attack. They lunged at Kiimi and Inu and immediately Kiimi let her power fly. The station shook from the power emitting from her small form and any Ogre it touched would be nothing but dust. Kiimi's eyes were pure white and her hair had a silver hue to it as it swayed in an unnatural wind around her face. The roof collapsed and disintegrated and many of the walls fell to the ground. The rain never touched her glowing form and Inu huddled within the swaying folds of her skirt.  
  
"Inu-chan," She said quietly, Inu looked up to her face, "Never forget that you are special my son," She knelt down in front of him and her power swirled around them protectively, "Never forget that I love you and that I'll always be with you," She touched her finger to his chest over his heart, "here."  
  
Inu looked at her confused with a feeling of foreboding, "No," He whispered as tears began to well in his eyes.  
  
Kiimi suddenly brought her son into a tight embrace, "Never forget who you truly are, Inu Yasha, my son."  
  
Ogres were reinforcing together and Kiimi shoved her son away from her and stood up with tears coursing down her face.  
  
The rain fell harder.  
  
"Now run." She whispered  
  
Inu Yasha took a step back not wanting to leave.  
  
"Go!" His mother screamed in urgency.  
  
The rain continued to fall.  
  
Inu Yasha ran hard and far into the night. His tears fell like the rain around him. He turned around in time to watch his mother make the final attack destroying what was left of the abandoned station and fell to his knees and sobbed.  
  
Meanwhile the rain continued to fall.  
  
@#$#@  
  
Kagome woke up with a start sweating profusely. Her face was stained from crying and she pushed off the sheets that were covering her and got up off the couch stepping around Sango and Miroku who were conveniently curled close together on the floor. If only they could see themselves. She remembered the previous day and grimaced at her sore muscles. She ignored them as she trekked her way to the guest bedroom where she hoped Inu was healing. When she opened the door She noticed that his wounds had been taken care of by her mother. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face but because of her new bond with him, which she supposed was an aftereffect of what had happened the previous day, she could almost feel the painful process of fast healing.  
  
That dream was no normal dream. That was one of Inu's Memories. But if that were the case then why did Inu Change his last name? Was it because the memories were too painful? She sighed as she sat next to him and put her hand on his head smoothing his bangs. Her thoughts wandered to the prophecy, which she couldn't seem to get out of her head, and who was this Naraku? The name hit something within her but she couldn't fathom from where. Ugh! There were so many questions that needed to be answered and she had hoped that all of them would be cleared when she had re-merged her soul with Kikyo, but instead of clearing things up everything was so much more confusing.  
  
Inu stirred restlessly in his sleep and Kagome looked at the clock wonderingly. It was one in the morning.  
  
"figures." She whispered.  
  
Her eyes were suddenly very tired and she felt safe next to Inu Yasha. Yeah, that was his real name. She yaned her thoughts were beguining to get muddled as she lay down next to the prone form of Inu. Her questioned would still be postponed for the time being. Besides, haddn't she promised her mother that they'd tell her the events of the previous day? Yes, Kagome thought, For now she would sleep.  
  
She didn't notice Inu relax completely as she dozed by her side. If the two of them had been awake then perhaps they would have noticed Kagome's mother close the door softly and smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew! That was realy fun and INCREADABLY RELAXING!!!! I sooooo needed that! Sorry for any grammer and spelling errors I might commit! And CONSTRUCTIVE coments are always welcome. But flames will be shot so it's not worth it. Thanx for reading! And I'll TRY to get the next chapter up faster!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
-Abby Kitty 


End file.
